


The Second Step [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bechdel Test Pass, Challenge Response, Gen, High School, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'The Second Step' by ChokolatteJedi.Monday morning, Allison and Claire see each other in the hall.Recorded for the "Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII" in February 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Second Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866628) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



**Length:** 2min:50sec

**Download links:** [mp3 (2.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vgbmb3v95wpldc7/%5BThe+Breakfast+Club%5D+The+Second+Step.mp3) or [audiobook (2.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fu31fdcsbjb0jjp/%5BThe+Breakfast+Club%5D+The+Second+Step.m4b)


End file.
